1. Field of Invention
The motorcycle support stand is a compact and folding device used as an additional support to a motorcycle when parking the motorcycle in a location where firm ground is not available, specifically a muddy field or a location having unstable or uneven ground conditions not conducive to the motorcycle being supported by its own kick stand. The device, comprising a base support frame and an adjustable height pedestal with a frame engaging trough, is compact and storable, being presented in several component parts without requiring any tools, and may be adjusted to the height of any motorcycle, being adapted to any motorcycle.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following U.S. patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to motorcycle jacks and jack stands.
Several prior art patents involve devices which are intended to elevate the motorcycle for maintenance and repair and are considered motorcycle jacks or jack stands. Those involve not only support stands, but also lifting means, which literally jack the motorcycle frame up off the ground. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,784 to Pino, a lever-type jack is disclosed which has a rigid connecting rod and a motorcycle support rod connected between side plates and has a lever handle, the device inserted under a motorcycle with the connecting rod and support rods both on the ground surface, the motorcycle rod being elevated and the lever handle is rotated, the motorcycle frame being lifted as the motorcycle rod becomes vertically oriented over the support rod. Two U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,207 to Creel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,878 to Blankenship involve lifting devices that have parallel support arms that lift the motorcycle above the devices as the parallel arms with an upper support plate are moved into a vertical orientation by a lever arm (Creel) or a contact plate attached to cables connected to the parallel arms (Blankenship). A pivotal rotating support surface placed under a motorcycle frame and raised using a wrench, the support stand having feet which may be adjusted to height. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,804 to Weber is a pair of legs which are pivotally attached to a motorcycle frame that may be dropped down from the frame for a two leg support and retracted back into a horizontal stored position against the motorcycle frame using a spring retracting means. The legs appear to have some adjustment ability for length using a locking telescopic means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,915 to Taylor is an A-frame jack which elevates as the two A-frame legs are moved closer together, with the fulcrum between the two legs being attached to a motorcycle frame, the legs being urged together and apart by a turnbuckle between the two legs, although not clearly shown in that patent. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,561 to Kinsel, a compact and portable motorcycle jack stored in a tow sack, is assembled with two threaded post members engaging a cross bar assembly, the cross bar being raised on the threaded post members by the turning of actuating nuts below the cross bar assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,567 to Lyman is a fanned attachment to be attached to the bottom of a motorcycle kick stand to increase the contact surface of the kick stand end to prevent sinking into soft surfaces, addressing the similar problem of the current invention. U.S. Pat. No. 453,094 to Taylor is submitted to indicate the early versions of a kick stand applied to two wheeled vehicles.